Zxion
(To the Allied Shinobi Forces) "Puppets, they are my life, my body, my soul. They resemble the everlasting form of art and entertainment of human culture centuries ago. And the puppet is also..deadly! Now watch as my collection of wooden toys, rip you and your pathteic shinobi to pecies!" No Strings Can Hold Her Down. -AlphaRay Wavnd Zxion '''(オン,' "''Zekushion") is one of AlphaRay Wavnd's main fanon characters in Naruto Forever. She is a former missing-nin from Kirigakure who is now a Jonin of Otogakure where her occupation is being a guardian of the village. She is a member of Koukon where her partner is Akria Sarutobi. As for family, it is hinted she comes from the PM family of Tattoo forgers, created the Kugustu Clan, and is well known for her usage of the Puppet Technique. Plot History Background As a young child, Zxion's father would always take her to puppet shows. Amazed by thier abilitly, Zxion decided that when she became a ninja, she would research and study of the fighting style of Puppet Mastery. In her acadmey days, Zxion wasn't too exited about making friends, rather she would spend moast of her time in the libarary studying about puppets. By the time she was 10, Zxion learned how to make her own puppets, store them safely and do simple repairs. At the age of 11, Zxion began making her puppets. She had compleated her first mission and as a reward, her father began teaching her how to create her own secret techniques. When she had experienced her first kill, Zxion was taught the secret art of human puppetry . Sometime later, Zxion was appointed as a chunin at the age of 15, and eventualy a Jonin at the age of twenty. Zxion then began to take up on her father's wish of being thier families suceeedor by studying the art of Tattoo making. By the time she was 22, Zxion had already became a famous Tattoo maker around the world. During the Third Great Shinobi World War, which was when her parents were killed in the crossfire, Zxion spent the last of her days being a tattoo maker and forger for her village. It was unknown how she died. In the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Zxion was revived by Kabuto using Endo Tensei and killed many people. After somehow being immobleized, she was freed from her spell and sent back to the afterlife. Sasuke later brought her back to life (using the Anuai Rinnegan) and erased her memories turning her into a shinobi for sound when Otogakure's numbers were still an issue. Naruto Forever Main Article: Zxion's Sypnosis . In Naruto Forever, Zxion plays an inportant role; serving various missions, as well as creating and starting a clan of her own. Appearence Dsipite her age, she seems keen on taking the appearence of a female in her late teens. Zxion has brown eyes, shoulder-length hair that is keppt in a flat style, slightly pale skin, and regular sized ears and a nose. Her clothing concist of the standard Otogakure Jonin Flak Jacket, she has the Kugustu clan's symbol on her bag, her forehead proector is worn as a belt. On her back is a huge scroll that is used to store her puppet collection. Occasionly from time to time, Zxion has been shown wearing a black turtle-shelled hat. The reason for this is still not known. Shortly after taking uphon her fathers wish for her to become sucessor to thier family, Zxion began searching the world for tattoos. And as she did so, she began to gain tattoo markings from all over the world. While rarely seen, Zxion sometimes shows her tattoos in public. So far she has eleven diffrent tattoos on her body. ﻿Personailty Never showing her true personailty to strangers, Zxion appears to be a quiet emotionless person who spends moast of her time to herself. It seems that she is clam, even when facing overwhelming situations or knowing she is going to be defeated. Howerver, on closer inspection, Zxion is energetic, lazy but helpful as well as having a vast sence of humor. Of everybody in Koukon, Sasuke has stated that Zxion is the funiest girl to have as a partner. While having zero tolerence for politics and authority, Zxion has shown to be knowlegeable in the workings of Otogakure as well as respectufull to her elders, even though once her superiours are not around, she will immedily discard any respect or horrifics when used in thier names. In terms of battle, Zxion choses to be quiet and calm, only talking when using her techniques or to compliment others on thier abilities. While Zxion isn't the type to pick a fight, she can be quite arrogant, expecialy aginst people who she has a grudge against and shinobi who she knows can't defeat her. While Zxion mainly uses her puppets as her pimary fighting style, she will often judge the emmeny by endageing them in a taijustu spar in order to determine thier abilities and weaknesses before showing them her own. Plus, because she is quite skilled in taijustu, moast people will find it hard to believe that she prefers a long-range combat style. Like moast people who are fond of her job, Zxion has a deep pation for tattoos. As a child, Zxion alway's wanted to have a flower tattoo and clamed that they were her life besides her puppets. Her love of tattoo's and puppets have grown exceptionly over the years; where she spends nearly all of her spare time doing eathier or. Zxion's love for tattoo's and puppets still inspire the future generations of her new family, the Kugustu Clan, today. Powers and Abilities A testiment to Zxion's skill is first shown when Kabuto has revived her just to fight in the war. It is also said that Zxion's skills are tied with Krigakure's Best Jonin. On top of her skills, Zxion is known for her arts in Tattoo making as well as poisoin; the fith Muzikage stated that Zxion's poisoin is uncureable and that Zxion herself is immune to all forms of poisoin, even her own. Taijustu and Kenjustu Dispite being suited to fighting with puppets, Zxion is quite skilled in Taijustu. It was first shown during her revival in Shippuden; being able to hold her own aginst Team Gai; a group of Taijustu specialist, dispite the fact she had lost an arm. During Naruto Forever, Zxion's Taijustu contiunsly inproved, learning the basics of the Taiyuka Clan's Kaizeken, and eventualy learning some Kenjustu from Suigestu Hozuki; Otogakure's greatest swordmaster. Puppet Technique Main Article: Zxion's Puppet Collection Zxion is world famous for her usage of the Puppet Technique. With each of her appearances in the major arcs, Zxion is seen with a new puppet in her arsenal. Currently, she bids seven puppets each with thier own unique abilities and purposes in battle. Her newest Puppet, Samurai, was revealed to be a Human Puppet, making her few of the puppeterrs who has completely mastered the puppet technique. What's more is that Zxion's puppets can use eleamental chakra, namely, fire, water, earth and lightning, even though Zxion herself posses no nature type. Zxion can controll one puppet by herself, or all of them togeather much like Chyio. Dispite the usefullness of her puppets, Zxion has an adempt stragey in using them saving her special ones during diffcult battles. Like all puppet masters, Zxion has her secret techniques called Blue-Orange, that allow her to do amazing things like controll her puppets without chakra strings, or repair any damage done to them in a matter of seconds. Seals Due to her connection with Tattoos, Zxion began to study Fuinjustu. Currently, she has invented her own storge seals tht she uses for storeing her puppets, as well as a mechaincal seal tht she uses to repair her puppets with. Some other seals include Chakra Asorbtion, Smoke, and a few explosive tags along the way. Zxion has also learned to remove seals placed on her. She can do this as long as she understands the concept of the seal being placed on her. Next, she would use her chakra as if she was making the seal but using the properties in reverse to remove the seal compleately. While not an expert like the Fourth Hokage or Raysuke, Zxion has shown knowlegede in the foreplay of seals. Perhaps her youthful appearence is a result of a transformation Seal. List of Auspice Techniques Blue-Orange Secret Technique: No Strings Attached . Blue-Orange Secret Technique: Repair Chakra Threads Human Puppet Puppet Technique Puppet Performance: Skillful Achievement with a Human Body Stats Backstage Pass This character, Zxion wasn't orginaly gonna be a puppet master (she wasn't even gonna be a girl). But after reading amazing stories such as No Strings Attached and Naruto: Master of the art of Puppets and then seeing various characters (which I am fond of) using the Puppet technique, I decided to try it out myself. I also decided to base Zxion entirely on me as I have never done that with any of my characters before. They held some personailties or apparences from me, but not everything. So that is why I think Zxion is such a unique character in my fanon creations. Quotes (Zxion responding to Deidara and Sasori's arguements) "Art is something that allows an indivisual to express themselves. Weather it be singing, dancing, painting or puppets. Art is simply a person telling who they are without violence or words. We are all unique; there is no true form of art." (To Kamuto) "Family. How I've always wanted a true one. My father just saw me as the one who would contiune his tattoo family line. My mother left us after father revealed he was cheating. I never knew my brother or sister, as they died shortly after my birth. And even now, in this village, the family I had created, I feel it missing something, maybe I can find my true family. Just maybe I can...finialy be happy." (To Sasuke) "Revived again? A shinobi is nothing but a tool, anyway." (To Kijaro) "Damn. Kan, baby? We've been through so much in the past year and I just think it's time to settle down. Many people are giving up thier shinobi lives and living normal ones. Hell, even the Otokuku as powerfull as he is raising kids and living a normal life. I'm sick of all this fighting, you're sick of all this fighting, every-freakin'-body is tired of all this fighting. I'm expecting soon and our relationship is getting serious. sighs What I'm trying to say is...I'm pregant and will you mary me?" (To Sasuke) "I guess you're right. Nobody should ever be afraid of death because no matter what you will do it will happen anyway. But, perhaps you should be afriad of your legacy." Triva -Zxion's name means Zexogon, an adjetive that describes a person uninterested in politics. -Just like Haku, Zxion refers to herself (or the shinobi in general) as a tool. -According to the Fanon Databook; *Zxion's hobbies are taking care of her puppets and learning about tattoos. *She wants to fight Monzaemon Chikamatsu. *Zxion's favorite foods are pepperoni pizza with breadsticks. Her least favorite is olives. *Zxion has compleated a total of 193 missions; 56 D-Rank, 74 C-Rank, 38 B-Rank, 20 A-Rank, and 5 S-Rank. *Her favorite word is "Tattoo" (刺青,Shisei).